Series 2
Series 2 refers to the second series of Jeopardy which ran for thirteen episodes from 6 January 2003 - 31 March 2003 on CBBC. Plot The second series starts with the group on Paramundi Ridge, where they are picked up by several helicopters. They are taken to a military complex where they realise that their camcorder recordings have been erased. Gerry has been taken to a mental institution due to him raving that they were abducted by aliens before being replaced and picked up by the military. The group also realise that their friends David and Sarah are missing. Leon escapes the military compound and they realize they are one day behind but can't figure out how. They escape from the facility and are pursued by an agent called Helen Stanich. Later on, Chrissie who was in hospital finds out that Simon has been betraying the group and has been telling Stanich about what the group knows with a mobile phone given to him by Stanich. They plan to lock him in a railway wagon for one night to teach him a lesson but when they come to pick him up the next morning, they soon realise the wagon has gone. They travel around Australia in an old Kombi looking for David and Sarah. Sarah and David have also used some telepathy to talk to the other members of the group during their dreams or whether awake. Their search leads them around Australia, meeting with weird UFO buffs and bizarre twin girls, (Ruby and Anne) as well as encountering supernatural phenomena. Meanwhile Simon, in the train carriage, gets bitten by a venomous spider, and is rescued by a man called Vic (an Aborigine who believes in sky gods) whom he later befriends, he helps him search for the rest of the group. Vic shows Simon a cave full of paintings describing them as UFO encounters. He talks about how time does not go in straight lines but in circles and that the present and future will always inevitably come back to the past. When rejoined with the rest of the group, Simon shows them the cave paintings and everyone gets caved in apart from Lucy. Lucy runs to get help from the nearest town and is found by Stanich's agents. Stanich helps them get out of the cave and reveals that she is against the government agency she is working for. The agency wants to capture the aliens and will stop at nothing to achieve that. She helps them get to the Glass Mountains before a solar eclipse (discovered by the cave paintings). They arrive at the Glass Mountains where they link arms in a hexagonal shape to bring the aliens down to return David and Sarah, however instead of coming back to Earth they welcome their group of friends with open arms to join them on the spaceship... Episode list # Episode Fourteen # Episode Fifteen # Episode Sixteen # Episode Seventeen # Episode Eighteen # Episode Nineteen # Episode Twenty # Episode Twenty-One # Episode Twenty-Two # Episode Twenty-Three # Episode Twenty-Four # Episode Twenty-Five # Episode Twenty-Six Category:Series